Snowball Fight Fluff
by LadyBuhg
Summary: A short, fluffy Korrlok oneshot.


**A/N:** This was probably going to be a small scene in my Korrlok fic 'Wonder', but seeing as that I probably won't be finishing that anytime soon... (maybe not at all..), I decided that I had might as well go ahead and post it so it doesn't just end up sitting there for all eternity. I hope you guys enjoy this little, random Korrlok fluff!

* * *

Tarrlok parks, turns off the truck and steps out into the chill of the night, immediately putting his hands deep into his pockets as he makes way over to a spot with a better view of the bay before him. Though it's getting terribly late and Korra is still asleep in the truck, the night is so clear and crisp. A view of the bay with the city lights reflecting off of it, a few ships cutting the water here and there is just too beautiful to pass up.

It's freezing, and his breath could easily be mistaken for cigar smoke, with the way it's billowing out in front of him in a thick cloud. His chest begins to hurt a bit more with each intake of breath, due to just how cold it is. Noticing this, he can't help to smile. For the first time in a long time, his chest hurts for a reason other than stress or some sort of heart break.

Looking out towards the bay on a night like this is so tranquil. If he were to tell someone about the battles he was now fighting on a weekly basis, that there was a full on war threatening the land he was standing on and the sea he was gazing at, he was sure they wouldn't believe him, maybe even think that he was crazy.

Tarrlok lets out a long sigh and leans his head back and relaxes, allowing the freezing cold, sharp air to seep down through his sleeves and into his skin. He's sure he could stay like this all night. If he wasn't careful, he would probably be able to fall asleep standing up. That is, until he feels something hit him on the shoulder blade.

He lifts a brow and turns around, scanning the around him at eye level, searching for something that could have caused a pile of snow to crash into him. He's too far away from any tree's and there's no one standing there. Then he looks down and see's that it's Korra.

She's crouched and looking down, carefully gathering up another bundle of snow into her palms. Once she's decided that there's enough snow there to make a decent sized snowball, she stands back up and chucks it at him, a small smile on her face and a tired look in her eye.

Tarrlok stands still, allowing the snowball to make an impact with his chest. He furrows his brows at her, giving her a questioning look. Korra doesn't say anything, too tired to speak, and shrugs before she turns back towards the still open door of the truck.

She crawls back up into the seat and brings her knee's up to her chest, wrapping an arm around her legs. Before she can extend her other arm to close the door, a snowball explodes against her skin, little bits of snow landing on her face, in her hair, even on the dashboard of the vehicle.

Korra smiles and looked over towards Tarrlok, who's already lifting up a good bit of snow to prepare another snowball for the battle that is about to take place. She hops out of the car and pushes the door closed with one hand as she gathers up her own handful of snow with the other.

His is ready before hers and he throws it gently enough to where it softly crashes and bursts into pieces against her cheek. She laughs and lifts an arm to wipe her face clean of the melting snow before she pitches her snowball towards him, aiming for his face.

He moves out of the way easily. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good snowball, before the one she sent his way falls to the ground, he takes it with some waterbending and sends it back towards her.

Korra leaps out of the way and while in mid air she throws another ball at him before she crashes into the snow. It's now deep enough that the whole side of her body sinks down into it. She wiggles and tries to get up before he reaches her, but she's still too tired and groggy to have the best control of her limbs, and the numbing snow isn't helping.

He reaches her and gently throws a snowball down her way, it lands on her exposed upper arm. Just when she's beginning to think that all of her struggles are a waste and she's about to lose the battle she started, she gets an idea. Using some simple waterbending, she shifts the snow beneath his feet, causing him to fall down into the snow next to her.

Before he even gets a chance to recover, she springs up and gathers a handful of snow, taking it and mushing it onto his face. She takes a large step over him and tries to make a run for it, but he grabs her ankle, tripping her right back down into the snow, but this time she lands face first.

Tarrlok stands and dusts off the snow from his coat as he holds back a laugh after getting a look at her, laying there motionless, face down in the snow. Honestly feeling bad, he taps the back of her heel with the toe of his boots, urging her to turn over. When she does, he holds out a hand for her to take.

Normally, Korra would have taken this as an invitation to pull him down next to her, face first, just to get him back, but suddenly she gets the butterflies deep down in her stomach as she realizes just who he is and that having him that close to her again would make her very nervous. Plus, she's too tired to get up out of this deep snow on her own again, so she takes his hand and allows him too pull her up, without any funny business, which honestly surprises him.

He smiles and looks down at her, snow in her hair, melting on her face, causing her to glisten in the moonlight. She smiles and looks back up at him and it's as if her eyes are actually sparkling, like they're actually these big orbs of sapphire twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

Even if her hair is a bit messy after the snowball fight, even though under her eyes the skin is darkened with exhaustion, and even though she's slouched with sore muscles, he's sure that she's one of - if not the - most gorgeous girl he has ever laid eyes on.

It's too tempting, standing there like that with her. He wants so bad to lean down and kiss her, but he knows he can't, so he smiles wider and gently squeezes her hand before he lets it loose as he turns back towards the truck.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr!


End file.
